Encoders may be use in print applications to measure distances traveled by a print medium. However, encoders may have an associated encoder distance error. These encoder distance errors, which are a function of encoding accuracy, may lead to visible print quality defects (stitching errors) in applications using adjacent printheads, where the swaths of adjacent printheads touch at the stitch lines. Similar errors result from encoders using the conveyor belt.